


heart to heart

by hyphae



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, The Ship Who Sang
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae





	heart to heart

"It's like, you know when you text somebody and they don't reply." Jane waves a hand and rolls her eyes matter-of-factly, "Except, imagine that they don't reply for like, ten freaking years." 

"Mmm-mm." Helva purses her lips thoughtfully. "I understand, I think, I can relate, because I was really lonely after my first pilot died, you see." 

"Oh my god," Jane stared at her, her cigarette stopped in midair. "That's brutal, girl, are you serious? At least my man didn't die, I just stopped caring about him, after like obsessing about it for a century," She reached across the table with her other hand and grasped Helva's with genuine emotion. "Let me get you another drink."


End file.
